Violet Sky
by Pinefur
Summary: Barley left his sister Violet in the care of Twolegs and the kittypet Fuzz. But Violet wants something more, not to be weak and the one who needs protecting all the time. So she returns to BloodClan, with a plan that will change her world... forever...
1. memories

**Yes, I am starting another story, which is probably a bad idea since half my stories I haven't and will probably never finish. However, I had to write this, I woke up this morning with the story idea all planned out and I ran to the computer to type it. So, here this story is. It's about Violet, Barley's sister. Some of you probably don't know who she is, but she appears in Secret of the Clans. Basically, Barley used to live in BloodClan with his sister, Violet, and brothers, Jumper and Hoot. Jumper and Hoot become Ice and Snake when they become Scourge's warriors, and Barley tries to care for Violet, but its not allowed in BloodClan to share a den with another cat, so Scourge decides that as punishment Ice and Snake will kill Violet (their sister). But Violet survives and Barley brings her to a Twoleg nest with a kittypet named Fuzz, and the Twolegs there heal her, and presumably she is happy as kittypet and lives there...**

**...however... **

** Personally, I thought that Violet was acting really weak and pitiful. Wouldn't she want to do something more with her life? Get revenge on Scourge for what he did? So maybe she did... and maybe she made a place for herself in the world...**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**-Violet Sky-**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The last thing she remembered was her brother, dragging her across a blurry green and brown eternity. Her paws throbbed with pain, and she wanted to stop, to give in to the soft darkness that threatened to pull her down.

A Twoleg monster roared by and she flinched, causing agony to rip down her flank. Dark blood matted her ginger-gold fur and blinded her eyes. A slash across her muzzle pricked her with pain as she struggled to keep moving. Only Barley's support kept her from collapsing, and letting herself die there.

Searing memories flashed through her mind, things she did not want to remember. It seemed a lifetime away, though she knew that it had only taken place that day.

_Jumper and Hoot standing in front of her, snarling. She barely recognized them. Their gray fur was bristling and around their necks were tooth and claw studded collars. "Jumper? Hoot?" she whispered, her eyes wide._

"_We are Snake and Ice," hissed Hoot. "We earned our true names when we became full members of BloodClan. We are not helpless _kittypets_ anymore."_

"_But-"_

"_You have broken the rules," snarled Jumper, or 'Ice'. You do not fend for yourself, but instead rely on your brother _Barley_ to care for you!" He spat the name 'Barley' as though it was poison._

"_You are my brothers too!" mewled the she-cat. She crouched lower, trying to hide in the shadows. "What has Scourge done to you? You are my family!"_

"_No more," spat Snake. "You can't even take care of yourself. You do not deserve a place in BloodClan. You do not deserve to _live_." _

_Before the she-cat could move, Ice leaped, bowling her over. She yowled as his razor-sharp claws ripped her pelt, tearing deep gashes into her flank. Something warm and sticky trickled into her mouth, and she choked on its metallic flavor._

_Ice released her, and she tried to squirm away, but Snake pinned her down. The she-cat wailed, staring up into his cold eyes. Where happiness had been in his eyes there was only hate, and she could tell that he didn't care whether or not she was his sister. He just wanted her dead._

"_Goodbye, Violet," Snake growled, and brought his claws down on her head. _

The she-cat's eyes snapped open. Her brother stood over her, his eyes wide with worry. "Wake up, Violet," he mewed anxiously. "Wake up. You have to keep moving."

She lay on the ground, having crumpled during her flashback. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to sleep, where at least the pain would go away and she wouldn't have to worry.

"Violet!" Barley nudged her with a paw. "Get up! Please!"

Violet groaned, her paws gripping the ground uselessly. She didn't even know if she could keep moving once she stood. She closed her eyes again.

"We're almost there," Barley whispered. "I promise."

The ginger-gold she-cat shivered, but looked up drowsily. Slowly, shakily, she staggered to her paws, leaning on her brother for support. He murmured words she did not hear. A dull buzzing filled her senses, telling her to let go and go to sleep.

Then a new cat scent wound around her. Violet swayed as Barley stopped walking. They were in front of a Twoleg den, and as she watched, a kittypet padded down from the nest and walked over to Barley.

They spoke, though Violet couldn't hear what they said. Then the kittypet nodded, and Barley turned. "You'll be safe here," he promised, his muffled words just barely possible to hear. "The Twolegs will take care of you."

The she-cat blinked up at the Twoleg den. The kittypet walked to the entrance, and a Twoleg stepped out. It saw her and ran over.

"Bye, Violet," Barley whispered. "I promise you'll be fine."

He turned and disappeared into the shadows as the Twoleg reached her. Faintly, Violet felt it pick her up.

_Bye…_ she thought, and everything went black.


	2. glimpses

**oof... short chapter (well.. short for me), kinda random. sorry. I know it's rushed, but I just needed to post this and get it over with. I promise it will get better, I already have the plot and stuff figured out, and next chapter stuff is actually going to _happen_. so, please review!**

--

The clinking of food hitting the cat bowl rang in the Twoleg nest, stirring Violet from her dreams. The ginger she-cat yawned, her eyes flickering open. Slowly she stretched and uncurled herself from where she lay in the sun. Violet blinked her eyes sleepily as hunger rumbled through her belly, and she stood up.

The Twolegs yowled something, their strange-sounding voices calling out. One lumbered into the large room where Violet lay, knelt by her, and petted her flank. Then it stalked away again as quickly as it had come.

The she-cat padded through the Twoleg nest into the room where the food was. It was a spacey area, with many counters and tables. There were two bowls in the corner, smooth and hard. The Twolegs poured the food in there.

Fuzz was already crunching down his meal with relish. Violet walked to her bowl and gulped down the dry food. Not for the first time, she remembered the taste of fresh mouse, and wished that the Twolegs had something that good in their dens.

With a pang, she wondered what had happened to Barley. Ever since he had left her here she had worried. Did he get away safely? Did Scourge catch him? Did he find a new den? Violet's paws pricked. It was all her fault that he had to run away. If she had only tried a little harder, not needed all that protection-

"Mmm," purred Fuzz, snapping Violet out of her reverie. "Food." The kittypet munched down the last of the pellets and yawned. The tom eyed Violet's food bowl.

"Go ahead," the she-cat muttered. "I'm not hungry."

Fuzz beamed. "Thanks," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. Violet turned and padded out of the room. The she-cat crept through the Twoleg den silently until she reached the back. She leapt onto the ledge sticking out from the bottom of the window and stared out.

The Twoleg's backyard was quiet and peaceful. Violet blinked, wondering what life was like out there now. As she watched, a small tabby tom appeared, looked around warily, and darted away again, vanishing into the maze of Twolegplace.

She wondered if the tabby was part of BloodClan. Most likely, since it was too skinny to be a kittypet, and cats without Twolegs didn't last long in Twolegplace unless they were in the Clan. Plus, she had seen that hungry, desperate look in the tabby's eyes. Scourge created that in the eyes of the Clan cats, ruling by terror, not kindness.

Violet closed her eyes, wondering what Snake and Ice were doing. She felt their betrayal like a cold pit inside of her, aching endlessly. Why had they decided to become so cruel, uncaring about even their family? Did they really think it was so important to be one of Scourge's warriors?

The she-cat jumped down from the ledge and paced restlessly. For the millionth time since she'd been here she felt as though she should at least be doing _something_, not just waiting forever in this Twoleg den. She may have needed protection when she was younger, but she had been with the Twolegs for four moons. Her wounds, at least the physical ones, were healed now.

Violet padded from the room and went to the door, brushing against it with a meow. After a few minutes one of the Twolegs appeared, saw her, and opened the door. She bolted out into the backyard, the grass under her paws slick from dew.

Slowing down, the ginger cat stared out from the boundaries of the Twoleg property. Out there, deep in Twolegplace, was BloodClan.

A sudden hiss took her by surprise. Violet whipped around, her fur bristling, and saw the small tabby, crouched by the edge of the yard. The other cat was staring at her, tail fluffed up, claws unsheathed.

A thin, raspy voice came from the tabby's throat. "Where'd you come from?" he croaked.

Violet stared at the tabby, her eyes wide. He had a red collar around his neck, bright against his dark brown fur, and amber eyes set deeply in his tired face. His gaze fell heavily on her, wary and distrusting.

"I-I came from the Twoleg nest," the she-cat stammered, backing away. "I live there."

"Twolegs? You mean Nofurs?" The tabby sniffed. "A kittypet. I shoulda known. No way _you'd_ understand." He lifted a paw tentatively and scratched at the collar on his neck. "I s'pose you don't know what _this_ means. You kittypet's all think that everything's nice an' comfy with your Nofurs in their little dens, while you have no idea of anything happenin' in the _real_ world." He glared at her, lip curling in disgust. "What are you doing outside your nest?"

Violet stopped edging away, and her tail bristled furiously. For a moment she forgot that she was facing a BloodClan cat who probably had much more skill and strength than her, since she had been cooped up in the Twoleg den for so long. The ginger she-cat stalked forward until she was a mouse-length away from the tabby, hissing. "What do you mean no cat understands?" she snarled. "Do you think all kittypets are ignorant of what happens around them? Do you think maybe some of us know what it's like being a member of BloodClan? Yes, I said BloodClan. I know what it is. I was part of it once."

A strange rush of exhilaration filled her, and she realized that it was the first time she had ever really spoken up for herself. Violet blinked. She liked the feeling.

The tabby stared at her. "You were… _BloodClan_ once?" he gasped. "But… but no cat defies Scourge an' lives to tell about it!"

"Well, I did, and so did my brother!" Violet snapped. "I'm alive, aren't I?" She shoved a paw in the tabby's face.

"Your brother…?" The tabby's face scrunched, as though he was thinking hard. "You mean, you were those two that were livin' together, instead of fendin' for yourselves?" He looked her over. "You don't seem to be one who needs a bodyguard. You look to be doing just fine."

"Yeah, well, it was moons ago. I wasn't doing so well then." The ginger she-cat gave her fur an annoyed lick. The burst of energy that had accompanied her protest was leaving her, and she felt her normal wariness coming back quickly.

"Then you don't like Scourge?" the tabby asked, his ears pricking up in interest.

"Do you think I do?" she asked coldly. "He gave the order to kill me." Violet curled her tail around her paws. Her usual shyness crept up on her, as though she were its prey. "Listen, I need to go back to my Twolegs now."

"Wait," the tom meowed as she started to pad away. "Come back here tomorrow, at sun-high. I need to show you somethin' then."

Violet turned back to see him as he spoke, but the tabby had already disappeared into the hard gray forest of the city.


End file.
